


Like Magic

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It was quick, simple, effective, like magic.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Magic

“Let’s do this, Kazuki!”

“Got it–! Hmm? Yosuke, on your right!”

“I hear ya!”

Fighting beside someone important to him brings Yosuke right back to when he was with the Investigation Team; still is, as the group never formally ‘disbanded’.

If he recieved a call asking for his assistance, he’d be there no questions asked.

The Shadow they’re fighting disappears in a cloud of black smoke as they deal the final blow. It’s always more satisfying when you finish a battle from a team attack– or rather, a doubles attack this time round.

They probably shouldn’t be without the rest of Kazuki’s team – let alone Morgana – but along with Yosuke’s experience, every Shadow they’ve faced so far has been no more than a walk in the park.

“Phew, I’m beat! Man, that sure felt good.”

Kazuki admires the way Yosuke wipes the sweat away from his face with his shirt, unable to hold back a chuckle, “You definitely look tired, old man. I think we should call it quits for today.”

“Hey,” the Magician furrows his eyebrows, “You’d look the same if you hadn’t done this for… yeah, a year now! Gotta admit I look good, right?”

“You do, but I’d prefer if I was the one making you sweat, not the enemy.”

The wink the Phantom sends Yosuke’s way only has him flustered, leaving his imagination run full speed for all but five seconds before he shakes his head.

Kazuki has always been one to tease him, more-so when dressed in his thief attire. It would seem he becomes an entirely new version of himself, and one Yosuke cannot keep his cool around.

“Yeah, yeah, we’ll see about that some other time.” Yosuke speaks low and quiet, slipping his arm around Kazuki’s waist, “C'mere.”

Disguarding his mask for him, Yosuke captures Kazuki’s lips with his own, smirking into the kiss when he hears a small moan once his tongue is giving his boyfriend’s own tongue the attention it so deserves.

“You play a mean game, Yosuke-kun,” Kazuki sighs, slightly out of breath once they break apart, “Let’s head home.”

“No,” Yosuke slips another arm around his waist, his hands wandering to Kazuki’s behind, “If I’m gonna play a mean game, we’re playing it here.”

“Yosuke, as much as that _does_ turn me on, it’s not ideal for us to– Wait a second…”

One look into Yosuke’s eyes tells Kazuki all he needs to know. There’s a certain pink glow to them, not unlike what happens when eyes turn red after crying too much, but this is worse than just the affects of something like tears.

_‘Should have fused a Persona with Charmdi, huh.’_

Kazuki pushes against Yosuke, leaving enough of a gap for him to focus on summoning Arsène to do what he wishes he didn’t need to.

“Persona!”

Just as he thought, the Ziodyne knocks Yosuke flat out to the ground, perhaps a little too hard. Better to be safe than sorry, after all.

“Alright, old man, come on,” Kazuki laughs at the peaceful look on Yosuke’s face as he picks him up off the floor, moving him to carry him on his back, “Getting charmed on your birthday of all days?”

Why Yosuke wanted to see the Palace on such a day, Kazuki can maybe understand. He had talked previously about wanting to help them in some way, and maybe training together was his way of doing so.

_‘Maybe you missed the thrill, hmm?’_

Yosuke has never been one to keep still for long, he’d come to learn, almost like an exciteable child when something different was suddenly happening.

“Joker?”

Kazuki’s thoughts are interrupted by Morgana’s voice as soon as they’re out of the Palace.

“Don’t ask.” Kazuki can hear the snicker Morgana tries to hide, ignoring it and walking straight past in the direction of Yosuke’s appartment.

The journey takes longer with Yosuke resting on his back, the added weight slowing him down and making him wonder whether Yosuke’s been snacking on the side when Kazuki’s not around him.

It’s still early evening but the effects of Palace are starting to take their toll on Kazuki, especially with no sleep the night before.

“Mm…?” Yosuke shifts on Kazuki’s back as he opens the door to let them in, “Ngh…”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, Yosuke don’t lean to the side like that–!”

As soon as he’s locked the door, Kazuki loses his footing with the weight shifted, collapsing into a heap on the ground along with Yosuke.

The older of the two continues to groan tiredly like before, complaining under his breath about Kazuki being a “clumsy fool in more ways than one”.

“What happened?”

“You were charmed and I fixed that.”

“Why can’t I remember?”

“It was quick, simple, effective, like magic.”

Kazuki sits up where they are on the floor, looking at Yosuke and notices he’s squinting at him. Suspicious, maybe, and rightly so.

“You fried my ass with a Zio attack, didn’t you?”

“Ziodyne, actually, it was the only way,” Kazuki leans forward to run his hands through Yosuke’s hair, “And it’s your locks that smell fried.”

“You’re an ass, you know that?”

“Wow, there’s a lot of talk of ass with you, Yosuke-kun, are you trying to say something on this important day?”

“Huh?”

It’s then that it dawns on Kazuki; Yosuke completely forgot the meaning of today’s date. He never once talked about it on the days leading up to today, but he only thought it was because Yosuke didn’t want a fuss.

“Today’s your birthday.” Kazuki’s speaks softly.

“Oh? Yeah… guess it is…” Yosuke scratches his head, sitting with his legs crossed, “Thanks for remembering.”

Did no one remember today? His old friends, surely, but no one else?

“I’m taking you out tomorrow. We’ll do something to celebrate.”

“Kazuki, you don’t have to–”

“I want to.” Kazuki smiles, moving his body forward and face closer to kiss Yosuke on the lips, “Happy birthday, Yosuke.”

He smiles back, “Thank you.”

_‘Guess I’m kinda lucky.’_


End file.
